


Spider Club

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: so, you said you had 200+ requests and i wasn’t sure if you could do another one but idk if you’ve ever heard the song Candyman by Christina Aguilera, but a reader insert with Gabriel including that song somehow would be beautiful but you don’t have to bc that’s a lot of requests. anyway i love your writing lots and i’ve been binge-reading it.





	Spider Club

Warnings: Drinking, language, smut, finger sucking

Fic:

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d gone out just for fun, but Gabe had finally convinced you. He was your best friend and he told you he could tell when you needed to have a little fun. When you asked him where he was taking you, he refused to give you an answer. All he told you was to get dressed up and you’d done just that. You’d put on a short, figure hugging dress, fixed your hair to perfection, and now you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup.

“Hey, Sugar!” you hear Gabe say as he knocks twice on your bathroom door, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” you answer him, “I’m almost done.” Gabe pushes the door open just as you’re fixing up your lipstick. Gabe leans against the door frame and whistles loudly, looking you over with wide eyes. He was dressed in his usual wine colored shirt, green jacket, and jeans. “What?” you ask him as you toss your lipstick back into your makeup bag and zip it up, “You told me to get dressed up.”

“Nothing,” Gabe answers with a grin, “Just … damn. You’re gonna make someone’s night.” 

“Shut up,” you laugh, nudging him playfully as you move past him. You could feel a blush burning on your cheeks. Gabe had always been your friend, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him. You were sure he didn’t feel the same way, what with him being an archangel and all. Why would he have any real interest in a mortal?

“But if I shut up, you won’t get to hear my angelic voice,” Gabe replies with mock offence. You roll your eyes and Gabe gives you the same smile he always does, the one that makes you want nothing more than to walk straight up to him and pull him in for a kiss. You wondered how he’d respond.

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” you ask, grabbing your purse.

“Nope!” Gabe answers, “It’s for me to know and you to find out.” He wiggles his eyebrows, making you laugh again.

“Should I be afraid?” you question playfully.

“Not if you trust me,” Gabe replies, extending his hand to you. Of course you trusted him. You place your hand in Gabe’s and watch as he snaps his fingers.

In an instant, you find yourself standing in a long line on the sidewalk. It was dark and you weren’t exactly sure where you were, but you could hear music up ahead. “Gabe, did you take me clubbing?” you question. This wasn’t your usual scene and Gabe knew that.

“Come on,” Gabe insists, “It’ll be fun.”

“Fine,” you sigh, “But couldn’t you have flown us inside the club so we wouldn’t have to wait in line?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabe asks, “It’s much more impressive this way.” He tugs your hand and pulls you out of the line, leading you all the way to the front. The neon sign above the door glows bright red, spelling out the words ‘Spider Club.’ When the bouncer sees Gabe, he automatically lets the two of you in and Gabe grins, obviously proud of himself.

“So, do they know you or was that some sort of angle mind trick you just pulled?” you tease.

“Come on,” Gabe complains, “Either way, you know you’re impressed. Wanna dance?”

You let Gabe drag you to the dance floor and begin swaying to the loud music. The lights flash above you, casting different colors across Gabe’s features. The floor is crowded and you find it hard to move, so Gabe is closer to you than you were used to. It was intoxicating. Dancing with Gabe usually meant a lot of silly jumping around, and one time a salsa so that you could blend in on a hunt, but never this.

Gabe’s hands slide down your sides, staying on your hips. He pulls you even closer to him, your body pressed against his. You run your hands up his chest and drape your arms over his shoulders as you sway with him. Suddenly, Gabe spins you around, pulling you back against him. Reaching behind you, you place one hand on the nape of Gabe’s neck, the other twisting into his hair.

You shouldn’t be doing this, not with your imagination, but you were losing yourself to the music. Gabe wraps one hand around your waist, the fingers of his free hand trailing lightly up your arm. Fuck, you wanted him and this was only making things worse. You couldn’t help but wonder if he knew what he did to you.

You dance with Gabe until your feet begin to hurt and you feel like you’re out of breath. Gabe takes notice and asks you if you’d like a drink before leading you from the dance floor. The two of you find an empty booth and Gabe heads off to the bar to get some drinks. Even as Gabe walks away, you can’t help but think about him, the things you wanted to do with him.

The image of him pressed up against your back runs through your mind and you can’t stop thinking about the way his lips had brushed your ear as he tried to speak to you over the music. His touch had been gentle but somehow almost possessive, like he had wanted to make sure that no one else would even think about cutting in. You knew you were letting yourself go too far, but you couldn’t stop yourself imagining what it would have felt like for Gabe to leave kisses down your neck and along your shoulder as you danced.

“Here ya go, Sugar,” Gabe practically shouts as he places two empty champagne flutes on the table. You smile up at him as you push your thoughts from your head. Sliding into the seat beside you, Gabe pops open a bottle of champagne and pours you a glass before pouring one for himself.

“What are we celebrating?” you ask him over the music.

“Nothing much,” Gabe says, taking a drink, “But you need a break from hunting and I need a break from, well, everything … except my favorite human of course.”

“Awe, I’m flattered,” you tease, taking a sip of champagne, “It means a lot coming from my favorite archangel.” Gabe gives you that smile again and you can feel yourself blushing. Thankfully the room was dark enough that Gabe wasn’t likely to notice.

You weren’t sure how many drinks you’d had or how long you’d spent in the booth next to Gabe, but you suddenly realize how close Gabe’s gotten to you. There was no need for his closeness now, there was plenty of room in the booth, and yet his arm is draped over your shoulder, fingers tracing absentminded patterns on your upper arm.

“Hey, you’ve got … here, let me,” Gabe says, using his free hand to wipe a drop of champagne from your bottom lip. You weren’t sure what came over you, but you instantly part your lips and take Gabe’s thumb between them. Your tongue flicks against the pad of his thumb and Gabe’s eyes go wide and his breath hitches as he watches you. Realizing what you’d just done, you pull back and instantly apologize.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe, I don’t know what came over me,” you tell him, “I can’t believe I just -” Gabe’s hand comes up to cup your cheek and he quickly closes the distance between you, his lips pressing to yours in a fervent kiss. His lips tasted like sugar and you couldn’t bear to break the kiss, but finally you had to come up for air. “Gabe, I wanna get out of here,” you tell him.

Gabe doesn’t hesitate. He snaps his fingers and you find yourself sitting on the edge of your bed beside Gabe. Pulling your dress a little further up your thighs, you move to straddle Gabe’s lap. His honey colored eyes grow darker as he watches you settle yourself above him. “Y/N,” Gabe whispers, hands splaying across your back.

You run your hands through his hair before leaning in to capture his lips. His tongue flicks across your lower lip, begging for entrance, which you easily grant. Damn, he was sweet; it made you wonder what the rest of him tastes like. Your core aches and you can feel yourself getting wetter. You rock yourself down against Gabe to alleviate some of your need, only making Gabe groan, his arousal evident through the material of his jeans.

One of Gabe’s hands moves to your thigh, pushing the material of your dress even higher. You untangle one of your hands from Gabe’s hair, sliding it down his chest. One by one, you pop the buttons open and let your fingers tease the exposed skin. You’d pictured this so many times before, but now that it was actually happening, your head was spinning.

Gabe’s free hand pulls down the zipper of your dress, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted skin on skin contact, to feel his body pressed against yours. “Gabe, please,” you complain, tugging at his jacket, “Too much clothes.”

“I can take care of that,” Gabe assures you. Snapping his fingers, his clothing disappears along with yours, allowing you to feel his bare skin against yours. You take full advantage, running your hands along his arms, chest, and shoulders before sliding them down his back.

“Gabriel,” you whimper, his hard cock nestling into your slick folds. Gabe groans at the sound of his full name falling from your lips. His fingers dig into your skin, pulling you closer as he rocks his hips up against you. “Gabriel, please,” you beg, needing to feel him inside you.

Gabe groans, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as he reaches down between your bodies. He takes hold of his hard cock, running his thumb across his leaking slit before lining himself up with your entrance. “That’s it,” Gabe encourages you as you sink down onto him and take him in to the hilt, “Fuck, Y/N.”

He pulls his hand away from himself as you settle down onto him, but before he can place his hand back on your body, you grab his wrist. Bringing his thumb to your mouth, you suck the digit between your lips. The action had set him off earlier, so you didn’t see why it wouldn’t now.

Gabe’s lips part as he realizes what you’re doing. You hum at the taste of him as you swirl your tongue around his thumb. Watching him through your lashes, you bob your head and give Gabe a taste of the things you could do to him. His fingers caress your cheek as you suck, your name falling from his lips in a whisper.

The noises he makes become louder as you begin to lift and lower your hips, riding him in time with the bobbing of your head. “Damn, Sugar,” Gabe gasps, his cock throbbing against your walls. His free hand slides up to your breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You arch your back, pressing your breast more firmly into his hand.

Letting his thumb fall from your lips, you smirk before pressing the flat of your tongue to the underside of his index and middle fingers. You tease your way along the length of the digits before sucking them both into your mouth. Gabe’s hips buck up from the bed, pushing him deep inside you and making you moan around his fingers.

You hollow your cheeks, sucking his fingers harder as you swirl the tip of your tongue around them. Gabe’s rhythm becomes frantic, driving into you faster and harder. His hand releases your breast and lets his hand slide down your torso. You whimper when his fingers find your clit. He presses rough circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making you whimper as your body shakes.

He had you on the edge of climax and he was right there with you. A few more erratic thrusts combined with his fingers pressed against your clit and Gabe has you tumbling over the edge. You pull his fingers from your lips with a loud pop before crying out his name. Your body shudders as you come undone, one hand gripping Gabe’s wrist tighter and the other fisting into his hair. Pleasure washes over you in waves as your walls clamp down around his cock, the feeling drawing him over the edge with you.

“Y/N,” Gabe grunts, “Yes, Y/N, fuck!” Gabe’s expression is one of pure ecstasy as he loses control of himself. His muscles tense and release as his cock pulses, spilling his hot cum inside you. You can feel it seeping out around his cock and dripping down your thighs as you continue to ride him.

Gabe keeps his fingers pressed against your clit, prolonging your orgasm. Your body shakes with the aftershocks and Gabe hums each time your walls spasm around him. “Damn,” Gabe chuckles, “That was amazing. I knew you were gonna make someone’s night, but I didn’t expect it to be mine.”

“Well, the night’s not over yet,” you reply playfully, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. Gabe grins at the promise before turning you to lie back against the sheets, caging you beneath him.


End file.
